


夏日末路

by tiroka



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 15:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiroka/pseuds/tiroka





	夏日末路

-

我承认，为了看一个人而忘记了镜头的存在是我的错。

我望着金宇硕，没忍住舔了舔自己发干的下唇，被粉丝们的摄像机捕捉到的画面上应该是喉结在滚动的我。

曜汉呐！曜汉！尖叫，尖叫，不明的赞叹，别人对我做这些，我却想为金宇硕全都做一遍。签售会上的他穿了一件宽大的白色背心，从雪白的肩膀开始，全都毫无保留的展现出来。

我没有向他以外的任何人说明过，这件衣服其实是我的。尺码不适合我，但对于金宇硕来说也是不适合的，太宽大了，是我硬塞给他的。

来的路上他不停地问成员们会不会很奇怪，因为他很长时间没在公开场合穿过这种类型的衣服，结果也是被男生们敷衍过去。于是现在他又向粉丝们追问同样的问题：不合适我吗？果然很奇怪吧？当然啦，在他那种引导式的、充满期待的眼神中，没人会说出他不想要的答案。我在旁边也很想大声地回答，一点也不奇怪的。

不过我又有点后悔让他这样穿出来。

签名的时候他要把手臂放在桌上，一抬起来，我就能从侧面轻松地看见他干干净净的腋下，一直到肋骨的上方，一整片肌肤，雪白的雪白的，我找不到更好的形容词，因为真的是像雪一样，反着白光，晃进我的眼里。大家都知道，金宇硕特别在意形象，所以要别扭地夹着手臂，小心翼翼的，藏藏掖掖的。可是，可是吧，他还是太不小心了。

夏日专用的布料是薄透轻盈的。他向前倾，衣服也就轻飘飘地向前了，我从侧面，从衣服与肉体之间的缝隙里瞧见了。我发誓我不是故意的，我看见他贴了两个创可贴，在他的胸前，不过，准确来说，是在他的乳头上。

所以我咽口水了。对不起，我在心里诚心地向他道歉，还要向上天祈祷，祈祷除了我之外，不要有别人发现这件事，不然可能要出大问题。至少在我这里已经出了。

还要感谢签售台上面盖着厚厚的桌布，还好，它有足够的长度和宽度，可以盖住长长的桌子，也可以让我盖住难以启齿的部位。

金宇硕有一点收集癖，只要是精美的东西连包装都舍不得扔，用完的容器也摆成一列列，他把房间堆得很满很满，恨不得把所有东西都赋予独特的意义，好把它们全都留在身边。胜宇哥很宠他，所以说了他也不听，只有承衍哥会明目张胆地笑着怼他，问他是不是有毛病。

金宇硕从来不反驳，他只是嘟嘟囔囔地骂回去一些不相干的话，然后作势恶狠狠地伸出拳头，最后砸过去的力道却是软绵绵的。我其实很羡慕那种关系，不用摆出兄友弟恭的模样。因为我一直是很尊敬金宇硕的，尽管我在内心不会叫他宇硕哥，或许已经有人发现了。

真心也好，做面子也罢，我凡事要先征求他的意见，三番四次地问。我把手指抽出来，上面全是混合在一起的体液与润滑剂，黏稠又湿淋淋的。金宇硕躺在床上，弓着腰轻轻地抖，我趴在他耳边问他，哥哥，可不可以？可不可以？金宇硕哭着点头，求我轻一点，我开心地一口气全插进去。他不会在紧要关头拒绝我的，在这种时候我可以不听他的话，滚烫的全给他灌进去，看他噙着眼泪挠我的后背，留下一道道血痕。我坚信痛感和快感是相通的。

所以金宇硕用他娇小的嘴和娇嫩的唇折磨我时，我也一点都不生气。谁会生气得起来呢？我故意在他的嘴被我撑满了说不清话的时候问他，宇硕哥，你不打算把创可贴撕下来吗？他瞪大了眼睛眼泪簌簌地流下来，牙齿轻轻磕在我下面滚烫的柱身上，我被他弄得很难受，把手指插进他汗津津的湿发间，强迫他吞得更深，似乎顶在了喉咙，他干呕的动作反而更加刺激我，我最后还是没能忍住，全射进了他嘴里，金宇硕果然被呛到了，还是捂着嘴巴全咽进去。你宁愿这样都要喝下去？我问他，金宇硕就勾着嘴角爬上来倒在我怀里。我在释放完之后立马又硬了。

我把他拽起来接吻。舌头上还沾了一点，他不留着，一张嘴全吐出来，腥味，我于是告诉他，哥哥，我更想尝尝你的。金宇硕听了就故意咬我的舌头，我知道他一定是在报复，然而眼泪从湿湿的睫毛蹭在我的脸颊上，一点说服力都没有。我捧起他的脸，手却在上面抹上了鲜红的颜色，是他的染发剂，还没干透，从鬓角滴到了耳垂。

金宇硕在我的手掌心舔了一口。又苦又辣，我要中毒了，他抱怨着，舌尖轻轻划过去了。我满眼都是红色，鲜红的像血像火像红玫瑰，像红色火龙果的果肉和石榴的籽，像他的嘴唇和暧昧的舌，舔舐过后一口咬下去迸发的汁液，没错，又苦又辣，可我相信迟早会变得香甜的，我们之间不可告人的秘密我们的夏日末路。

他勾过来一支染唇液，我看出来是我送他的。他拔出来把刷头含在嘴唇中间，瞬间沿着唇纹染红了他翘起的唇尖和下唇撕开的伤口，我又像以往的每一次一样，被他紧逼着毫无退路了。我抗拒不了他的红色，所有色号的红，他张开嘴，染唇液就掉在床单上不管了，微微探出舌接住我捅进他嘴里的手指。

金宇硕的眼里藏着笑意，他经常想到一些莫名其妙的小把戏，然后看着我把持不住上套了，他就开心了。这种表情让我很想反将一军。哥哥，你没想过还要再来一次？我问完直接把他下面的穴也捅开了，不留情面地一下下撞进去。你一点都不心疼我，金宇硕立马皱起脸抱住了我的脖子撒娇，金曜汉，你这臭小子，他边骂我，眼泪珠子还挂在他颤颤巍巍的眼睫毛上。

我掂着创可贴边缘的胶，一点一点撕开。金宇硕的乳头早就肿胀挺立起来了，在我没有碰过一分一毫的情况下，创可贴都被顶出小小的凸起。正因为这样，所以他才要在平时也贴上创可贴，不然衣服总被他顶起这样色情的幅度。我早就知道了，因为始作俑者就是我，每晚每晚。但我还是是每次见到都会起反应，金宇硕这个人啊……

我特意观察他的反应，他不自觉地朝我挺起胸，目不转睛地盯着我手上的动作看，咬住自己的食指嘴唇在微微发颤。我特意放慢了，金宇硕也开始喉结滚动着露出期待又不安的眼神，最后一点胶粘住他殷红的乳粒，被我扯着往上带，曜汉…不要折磨我了……他软声软调地嘤咛，最后粉红的樱桃果冻暴露在空气中，随着撕开包装的动作摇曳几下，弹到我指间。我立刻夹住它蹂躏，温热的嘴含上去用力吸吮，一点一滴都绝对不会漏掉的，全是我流着汁的美味的樱桃果冻，金宇硕的樱桃味道。

他抱住我的头往胸前按，自己又向后仰着，把全部身体送给我，我就像吃奶一样叼住他的乳头，用舌头弹起他的樱桃果冻，兜住下方来来回回向上抖。吃掉吧，曜汉啊，金宇硕的下身紧紧贴住我，烫人的娇小可爱的顶着我的小腹，又扒拉着我的手臂过去抱紧了，我手臂上的青筋贴在他冒着透明汁液的顶端，他难耐地抱住我小幅度地把那些东西蹭上去，上上下下一直磨蹭个不停，让我把他吃掉，吃掉。

我听话了，毕竟我们进行过好多好多次性爱，我总归要听他一回的。我含住了不停吮吸着吮吸着，樱桃色的乳头沾满了唾液全是亮晶晶的，仿佛咬下去就要流出嘭嘭的果汁，味道是所有鲜美的水果，金宇硕细软的叫声就是海滩边缘的白色沙粒，陷进去全是柔软的，要把我整个人包裹住，我逃不开的，他的漩涡。漩涡中心的我们紧贴着滚烫的身躯在胡乱接吻，金宇硕被我玩得红胀的乳头正好蹭在我的皮肤上，摩擦出别的什么热量了，他一碰到我就开始咿咿呀呀地叫唤，金曜汉啊，你真的，你真的是，把我弄得好惨。

宇硕哥不是喜欢吗？因为你一直邀请我，所以我们才会这样，一起变得很惨的。我舔走他滑下来的泪水，混着鲜红的染发液，果然是咸的苦的，我的舌头都要失去知觉了，还是要卷起他的舌尖把所有味觉分享给他，金宇硕，全是你教我的，是你把我们的关系变成这样的，你要负责。我把后果全都推给他，装成一个顶坏又不懂事的人，然而他，金宇硕他，就是爱我这样的。他包容全部，包容一切，包容所有，连我青涩懵懂的感情和生疏的技巧一起包容了，然后陪我一起升华，到现在谁都离不开谁了。

我把他床头柜上摆得整整齐齐的香水瓶全都扫到地上，小支的闷头掉下去，大支的就噼里啪啦碎了一地，玻璃碎片在月下闪烁着银光，它们都是空荡荡的，空有余香，喷洒不出一滴有意义的内容物，金宇硕却把它们全都留着。这些东西大部分是我送的。不管适不适合，我总是一股脑的全部送给他，因为只要是给他的无论是什么他都会珍惜地使用，金宇硕能把所有东西变得有意义，最后就像这样满满当当的，成为他的收藏品。原来我不晕车不晕船，晕香水啊，我笑着对他说，即使什么都没有，我还是醉倒在他果香味的怀抱里，吟一些没头没脑的傻乎乎的情话给他听。

第二天醒来的时候我心情特别好。金宇硕被我圈在怀里睡着叽里咕噜地说梦话，头压在我肩膀上有点麻。这种彻夜亲密导致的麻痹感其实是幸福的，我把金宇硕吻醒了，又被他毫不客气地用枕头砸脸，我只好讨好地抱住他，贴在他耳边哄他起来，哥哥，我昨天买了双倍辣的鸡爪，乖乖起床吃完早餐就给你。

金宇硕把我搭在他腰上的手臂拉到胸前抱得死死的，没说话，但他的耳尖居然变红了。我觉得特别新奇，赶紧凑过去想看他的表情。结果金宇硕转过头来了，鼻尖撞上鼻尖四目相对，一起愣住几秒，我抿起嘴笑，金宇硕就哼了一声转过去，故意装出恶狠狠的语气，内容却是和语气完全相反的，他跟我说，金曜汉，我太喜欢你了。

啊，我也是，太喜欢宇硕哥了。这个回答我直到晚上才给他，不是因为犹豫或者心情不够确定，只是因为我觉得这个场面特别适合说出来。安可结束前金宇硕走在我旁边，手和我的蹭在一起，他笑着握住了高高举起，放下，再举起，重复好多次，最后在礼炮拉响喷出彩带的一瞬间我和他好像心灵相通一样跳起来，我就把麦放下，对他说，我也是，太喜欢宇硕哥了。台上台下都是我向往的热爱的，总要爱到断片一回，一时间什么也不记得，在以后的将来突然醒悟，原来是那么深刻的感情。

-


End file.
